Pifo 2
by 2Dobbys
Summary: continuação da fic 'Pifo'. Voldie manda os seus Death Eaters para uma missão. Nome: Slum Slum; Objectivo: Recrutar gigantes para o lado negro. Como será que os nossos amigos vão reagir à condição que os gigantes impõem? Paródia, one-shot xD


_.: Halloooooooooooooooo!_

_Aqui estamos nós de novo! Para mais uma fic de trapalhada com estas personagens que nos aturam há tanto tempo._

_NA2: Queres dizer, tirando as personagens que já matámos na primeira parte… -.-'_

_NA1: Hum… pois… isso são meros pormenores… agora voltando ao nosso maravilhoso disclaimer:_

_.: As personagens não nos pertencem e blá blá blá… apenas gostamos de fazer pequenas… 'brincadeiras' com eles._

_NA1: Alguma coisa a dizer quanto a isto?_

_NA2: Estou a pensar no assunto… *ar pensativo* Bem, estas personagens não nos pertencem, mas veneram-nos! Como por exemplo o Snape, faz-me o pequeno-almoço com o óleo do cabelo dele! Que doce de pessoa, não? A Bellatrix é minha empregada doméstica (que sexy que fica com aquela roupinha!) e o meu animal de estimação… bem, podes adivinhar quem é?_

_NA1: Hum… deixa cá pensar… *pensa tanto que sai fumo pelas orelhas até fazer luz* Ahá! Aposto que é o 'nosso' querido e felpudo Greyback! *-* Omg, acho que ele fez porcaria na carpete -.-' _

_NA2: BINGOOOOOO! Já pensaste em jogar no Euromilhões? O_o_

_NA1: Só se essa coisa, de repente, virasse algo que tivesse algo a haver com o Harry Potter… loool e já agora, manda o teu bicho de estimação ir dar uma volta, que já me lavou os pés o suficiente, não? o.O_

_.: Bem, e agora, vamos à história! Bjooooo esperamos que se divirtam!_

* * *

**Pifo ****2**

Lord Voldemort, Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado, o Quem-Nós-Sabemos, o Senhor das Trevas mais temido de todos os tempos, já mandara chamar os seus súbditos mais fiéis… há cerca de três horas e meia.

Ele já gesticulava, já amaldiçoava, já agoniava, já asfixiava e arrancava os cabelos que não existiam.

- MAS ONDE É QUE ELES ESTÃO?

Subitamente, ouvem-se uns sonoros "Crack!" e um cheiro nauseabundo preenche a divisão.

Os seus súbditos finalmente haviam chegado… mas…

- Que pivete é este? – perguntou o Lord torcendo as fendas ofídias que faziam a vez do seu nariz.

O seu olhar caiu imediatamente em Lucius Malfoy, que estava literalmente… besuntado de bosta pura e pastosa.

Ouve-se uma flatulência bem sonorizada. Lucius fica ligeiramente corado.

- Peço muita desculpa, milorde… estava para me aliviar há já duas horas…

Voldemort olhava-o boquiaberto – Mas isso é tudo teu?

- Não, milorde. – interveio Snape – O Lucius enganou-se uma data de vezes até aparatar onde estávamos todos… e passou pelo White Castle.

- Hum… estou a ver que os Macacos Bosteiros estavam em dia de limpeza intestinal… - mas virou-se para os outros – Mas porque é que vocês se atrasaram tanto?

- Bem… - começou Greyback – Primeiro, fomos parar aos locais onde os nossos colegas e amigos tiveram o seu falecimento…

Severus continuou – Ele está a falar do Pântano dos Colados, do Precipício Bungee-Jumping-Caius-Morrius,…

Bella suspirava a olhar para o seu mestre – Ai, ele não fica tão sexy com aqueles olhos em chamas? Só me apetecia ir com ele para a…

Severus fê-la calar-se com um gesto brusco – Bella, pára! – guinchou ele – Má imagem mental, por favor!

O Lord, já passado da moleirinha, gritou em plenos pulmões:

- **Meus senhores**, temos uma nova e perigosa missão, que vamos designar por " Missão Slum-Slum".

Silêncio por quase toda a gente. (Lúcios estava a tirar a camada da substância não ilícita da pele).

- Isso não é parte de um episódio de uma série de televisão? – perguntou Greyback.

- Não, é um grave problema que os jovens muggles têm hoje em dia, mas vocês quando acabarem a missão vão perceber…. – disse o Lord, logo seguido do seu riso mais maléfico.

Todos tremeram. O que quereria ele dizer com aquilo?

- Então… - começou Snape a medo – Que tipo de missão é essa?

- Como vocês já devem ter percebido, não somos suficientes para controlar o mundo. – e fez uma pausa dramática – Precisamos de reforços!

Desta vez foi Lucius que se pronunciou - Que tipo de reforços?

Voldemort gargalhou – Grandes!

Todos ficaram com uma cara de quem não estava a entender nada. Voldemort irritou-se com a falta de perspicácia dos seus súbditos.

- Eu disse: GRANDES! É suposto vocês ficarem assustados!

- Ah…é? – perguntam todos.

O senhor das trevas pega no pescoço de Lucius e ergue-o no ar – Vocês são uns panhonhas! Não percebem nada daquilo que eu vos digo!

- Você também não ajuda… se fala por enigmas, como é que quer que percebamos o que quer que seja?

- CALEM-SE! Não percebem nada da minha subtileza! Como castigo, a partir de agora só vão utilizar t-shirts de manga à cava brancas, calças largueironas e botas à tropa! – e riu-se desafiadoramente - Acabaram-se as Doce Cábanas, as bicas no cais do Sodré, os shows no Casino Estoril…

Greyback interrompeu – Não quererá dizer Dolce & Gabbana?

- SILÊNCIO! – vociferou ele, tentando não fazer beicinho pela 'careca descoberta' - Não percebem nada, pá! Não vêem que eu sou meio bicho-homem e meio bicho-cobra? Não me podem dar um desconto?

Bella estalou a língua – Pois é, e eu lembrei-me agora que ele é meio disléxico… temos de ter paciência…

- Mas ninguém ainda percebeu que o Lucius está a ficar azul? – exclamou Severus ao constatar que o loiro estava de facto a ficar arroxeado com a falta de ar (e cólicas) – Se ninguém me ajuda, eu vou tirá-lo das garras do nosso chefe!

Voldemort, ao se aperceber que ele se aproximava para ajudar Lucius, entrou em stress – T-tu… não passas desta linha! – disse, fazendo uma linha imaginária com um dedo da mão que não sufocava o loiro de farmácia – S-se t-tu passas… eu… eu MATO-TE! Eu juro que mato! Eu quero tanto matar-te… a sério que quero… tu nem imaginas…

E o moreno seboso continuava a avançar devagar… passando a linha!

O homem-bicho-bicho-coisa entrou em pânico – Eu NÃO ACREDITO! TU PASSASTE A LINHA! Eu vou matar-te… eu vou matar-te… eu JURO que te mato! Eu quero tanto matar-te… ai Jesus…

- Eu…

- Cala-te! Se dizes alguma coisa ou se te mexes, eu mato-te! – guinchava o Lord a entrar 'em parafuso' – É… vou-te matar, vou-te esquartejar…! Vou-te esquartejar, vou-te enterrar num cemitério público! E depois… e depois roubo-te a coroa de flores, hein? E mijo-te na campa!

Uma pequena pausa, e Severus decidiu-se a dar mais um passo e a falar – Eu já sei o que é que você quer que façamos…

- EU JURO QUE NÃO ACREDITO NISTO! FALASTE E PASSASTE A LINHA! SE TU NÃO FOSSES IMPORTANTE PARA ESTA MISSÃO, EU MATAVA-TE TANTO… mas matava-te TANTO!... sabes porquê? Porque eu quero tanto matar-te…. QUIETO! SENTA!

Greyback ficou confuso – O canino não sou eu?

Snape suspirou, já a ficar sem paciência – Milorde, precisamos do Lucius…

- Ah, podias ter dito logo… - e largou o loiro de imediato, que foi a correr aos tropeções na direcção de Snape.

- Severus! Obrigadíssimo! Dá cá um abracinho…

- Hum… Lucius… - começou Severus – Libertaste-te?

- Ora… foi só uma bufinha! É dos nervos, do stress e da prisão de ventre… o chá verde para emagrecer só me deu problemas…

- Porra, que tens o traseiro radioactivo! – exclamou Greyback – Andas a enviar a comida para as costas ou o quê?

- O único problema que eu vejo na missão, milorde – recomeçou Snape – É que ouvi dizer que o caminho é árduo e perigoso.

Voldemort sorriu – Oh homem! Mas é aí que está o giro da questão!

Bellatrix concordou – Sim! O giro é a gente irmos todos ao perigo, não é? Aparece um urso, manda uma patada e arrebenta com a gente todos!

- A ver vamos… - comentou Severus mais para si próprio.

- Bem, meus fiéis servidores! Aqui têm um Botão de Transporte que vos levará até… onde puder! – e atirou para o meio do grupinho um objecto estranhíssimo para todos… excepto para Snape, que empalideceu, perguntando-se onde raio o seu Lord arranjara uma coisa daquelas. E se saberia o seu propósito. Se soubesse… era nojento.

- Isso é…

- O que é isso? Para que é que serve? Tem um ar escorregadio… e um botão… parece uma piroca! – analisou Greyback – Mas roxa! Parece que ficou congelada!

- Congelados vão vocês ficar! Hahaha! – e fez um gesto de varinha para accionar o Botão de Transporte, que começou a vibrar e a brilhar – Não se esqueçam! Isto é da máxima urgência! Têm que ser mais rápidos que chitas! Comer e mijar está fora de questão!

Todos se entreolharam, amedrontados, mas voltaram as suas atenções para o Botão de Transporte. Não sabendo o que aquilo era, todos agarraram no objecto muggle… excepto Severus, que não teve coragem para dizer aos restantes no que tocavam. Assim sendo, apenas se agarrou ao manto de Lucius… que tocava mesmo na 'cabeça' do objecto vibrante.

oOo

Uma semana se passara desde que o grupo de Death Eaters chegara às montanhas (depois de passar por ventos cortantes e desertos escaldantes) para recrutar como aliados os Gigantes Fornikators-Rex (os tão bem aclamados 'Reforços Grandes').

Uma forte tempestade fazia-se sentir, e a magia dos feiticeiros não funcionava naquela região.

Greyback estava chateado… mesmo irritado… possesso, vá.

- Bella, és uma mentirosa nata! Aqui não há ursos nenhuns! Só neve e penhascos!

Lucius concordava plenamente – Olha, nunca mais me apanham noutra!

Bella não fazia caso – Alguém tem pomada para as frieiras?

Snape fez um gesto brusco – Shiu! Silêncio!

- Huh! Tu não me dizes 'Shiu!'! – guinchou Bella – Experimenta teres frieiras e vais ver o que é bom e bonito…

Lucius decidiu a dar o seu parecer – Bem, Bella, já experimentaste os produtos anti-gretas da Avon? Não são os da Oriflame, não confundas, que esses são de baixíssima categoria… arrepanham-me a pele, credos! – e arrepiou-se só de se lembrar.

Severus arregalou os olhos – COM QUE ENTÃO TU TAMBÉM VAIS À FEIRA DE CARCAVELOS COMPRAR ESSE TIPO DE TRETAS QUE SE TRANSFORMAM EM NITROGÉNIO PASSADO ALGUNS ANOS E QUE POLUI A NOSSA RICA ATMOSFERA EM VÁRIAS PARTES POR MILHÃO?

Lucius tinha a expressão num ponto de interrogação – Ou seja…?

- ESSE TIPO DE B-O-S-T-A?

Um GRANDE trovão fez-se ouvir. Ou pelo menos… era o que parecia.

As narinas de Greyback dilataram-se – Cheira-me a bosta…

Lucius olha-o com repugnância – Não me digas que finalmente te livraste da constipação da qual vens a padecer desde que nasceste?

O outro olhou-o com raiva – Cheira-me à BOSTA que esses aí acabaram de fazer por estarem a gritar no meio de penhascos cheios de neve! – e abanou a cabeça, incredulamente furioso – Estive eu a fazer filhoses para isto… para ficarem congeladas sob a neve…

Uma GRANDE avalanche começa a descer rapidamente pelas encostas abaixo, na direcção do grupo de Death Eaters.

Snape fecha a matraca de imediato… ou quase.

- Ai… o que é que fazemos agora?

Greyback encolhe os ombros – Mija na mão e deita fora!

Severus ficou confuso – Isso não ajuda em nada…!

Lucius começou a dar risadinhas histéricas de ansiedade – Acho que apenas nos resta que a neve caia sobre nós!

E assim foi. Numa milésima de fracção fraccionada de um microsegundo, todos ficaram cobertos… até ao caco!

Pouco tempo depois, umas cabeças despontam daquela brancura imensa… cabeças que não conseguem libertar o corpo.

Lucius começou a fazer beicinho – Então… e agora o que é que fazemos? Estamos perdidos!

Greyback revirou os olhos – Oh, pá, tu ou te calas ou quando a neve derreter dou-te uma dentada onde mais dói!

Lucius continuava com o queixo a tremer, mas tentava parecer forte para os restantes - O-olhem q-que eu sou p-perigoso… m-muito perigoso… olhem que eu sou uma pessoa que se enerva com os nervos, hein?

- Sim, sim, Lucius… pareces uma galinha careca com nervos… - comentou Severus.

Bella olhou para o cunhado acusadoramente – Deves achar que és só tu, que és sofrido, não? Que és o Rei do Ai-Meu-Deus-Que-Me-Tá-A-Doer-Os-Rins! Também andei duas semanas toda assada por causa da depilação que a tua mulher me fez e não me queixei!

Severus fez uma careta, tal como Greyback – Vivíamos bem sem essa informação… mas já agora (e vou-me arrepender de fazer esta pergunta)… onde foi?

- Nas viri…

Lucius abriu a boca na altura certa – BEM! E se pensássemos em coisas alegres enquanto esperamos que a neve derreta um pouco?

Greyback sorriu sonhadoramente, e começou a cantar a primeira música popular alegre que lhe veio à cabeça:

_Se tu visses o que eu vi_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_À porta do tribunal_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_As cuecas do juiz_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_Embrulhadas num jornal_

_Dó-mi-nó_

Todos sorriram com a primeira estrofe. Não conheciam a música, mas era engraçada. Rapidamente mudaram de opinião quando ouviram a segunda parte:

_Esta rua cheira a sangue_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_Foi alguém que se matou_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_Foi a avó do meu amor_

_Dó-mi-nó_

_Que da janela se atirou_

_Dó-mi-nó_

Lucius fez uma careta de nojo – Credo, Fenrir, espero que padeças como Cristo padeceu… isso está-me a dar a volta ao estômago! Era suposto isso ser alegre?

O lobisomem olhou-o sem perceber – Mas vocês não gostaram? Eu achei que foi de génio ter-me lembrado desta!

Um tremor fez-se sentir, acabando com a discussão.

Lucius tremeu mais do que já estava – O que foi isto?

Outro tremor.

- Já estamos perto… - comentou Snape – É uma questão de tempo até nos encontrarem…

Subitamente, uma cabeça enorme desponta da neve. Uns grandes olhos verde-musgo fitam o grupo de Death Eaters com intensidade. Severus notou pelo canto do olho que Lucius estava a ficar azul. E não era do frio. Aquele homem era mesmo colorido!

Quando a criatura abriu a boca para falar, um rugido humanóide ribombou-lhes até aos ossos.

- A Kidagakash quer brincar… - disse a menina 'giganta' – Se não brincam vou chorar! E vocês não querem que eu chore!

O grupo entreolhou-se e desatou às gargalhadas – Hahaha, essa teve graça…!

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas – Se não brincarem eu choro… e vou fazer queixinhas! – acrescentou com ar sério.

Greyback decidiu meter-se com a rapariguita – Então ó… Kedaj….Ke…Kedaláembeixo… hum… tens algum diminutivo?

A menina fechou a cara – Kida quer brincar! – e começou a fazer beicinho.

Lucius começou a entrar em pânico, já nem se conseguindo controlar nem aos seus gestos – Fujam… FUJAM! Escondam-se! Por amor de Merlin… PÂNICO, PÂNICO! – e de tanto se mexer, não reparou num rochedo… bateu lá com a cabeça, e desmaiou.

Bella torceu o nariz – Este meu cunhado não seria ele mesmo sem uma cena dramática como esta…

E não sem aviso prévio, em menos de um Amén, a criança começa a chorar… a alto e bom som. Muito bom som. Talvez até demais!

Os restantes servos do senhor das trevas taparam os ouvidos, tentando evitar o inevitável: desmaio. Mesmo antes de verem tudo breu, todos chegaram a uma esplendorosa conclusão: preferiam ouvir uma ópera de Mandrágoras ao choro de uma criança gigante…

oOo

Quando abrem os olhos, o grupo dá-se conta que se encontra mesmo no meio de um concílio de gigantes… fêmeas.

Uma delas (com uma espécie de coroa de pedra) dá um passo em frente – Forasteiros! Como ousam entrar no nosso território? A que vêem?

Severus aclarou a garganta, tentando parecer confiante. Inspirou fundo, lembrando-se da música tema da saga de Indiana Jones, para ganhar coragem - Viemos até esta terra cheia de podridão e bichos-de-conta para vos pedir auxílio nestes tempos de crise! O nosso Lord das Trevas necessita de reforços para… - encolheu os ombros de cansaço – Bem, para o costume: dominar o mundo, dizimar a Humanidade, etc, etc, etc…

A 'rainha' acena afirmativamente – Para isso, têm de passar as provas Slum-Slum!

O grupo de forasteiros franze o sobrolho. Aquilo não soava nada bem. O Lord já mencionara aquela coisa.

- E em que consiste isso exactamente?

Ela sorriu toscamente – Isso é o que verão… comecemos por vos dar as boas-vindas! – e bateu palmas duas vezes, quase ensurdecendo-os – Que comece a primeira prova!

E um palco estranhíssimo foi iluminado com jogos de espelhos. O grupo estava confuso por demais. A rainha apressou-se a explicar… muito resumidamente.

- Elas cantam… e depois vocês cantam.

Greyback continuava com ar estúpido – Continuo sem perceber… - sussurrou a Severus, que suspirou de impaciência.

- Fenrir, eles têm de ver se somos de confiança… se isso se verificar através de música, melhor para nós!

E a música logo começou, quando um grupo de gigantas começou a cantar uma música super estranha, com uma letra que deixava a desejar…

_**I gotta feelin'**_

_(__Tenho um pressentimento)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma boa noite)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma boa noite)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma noite muito boa)_

_**I know that we'll have a ball**_

_(Eu sei que nos vamos divertir)_

_**If we get down and go out**_

_(Se nós descermos e sairmos)_

_**And just loose it all**_

_(__E nos soltarmos)_

_**I feel stressed out**_

_(Sinto-me stressado)_

_**I wanna let it go**_

_(Quero-me livrar disso)_

_**Let's go way out spaced out**_

_(__Vamos muito mais longe)_

_**And loosing all control**_

_(E perder todo o controlo)_

_**And then we'll do it again**_

_(E então fá-lo-emos novamente)_

_**Let's do it**_

_(Vamos fazê-lo)_

_**And do it**_

_(E fazê-lo)_

_**Let's live it up**_

_(__Vamos viver ao máximo)_

_**And do it**_

_(E fazê-lo)_

_**And do it, do it, do it**_

_(__e fazer, fazer, fazer)_

_**Let's do it**_

_(Vamos fazê-lo)_

_**Let's do it 'cuz**_

_(Vamos fazê-lo porque)_

_**I gotta feelin'**_

_(Tenho um pressentimento)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma boa noite)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma boa noite)_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_(Que esta noite vai ser uma noite muito boa)_

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, entediado. Que raio que mensagem é que eles queriam transmitir com aquilo? Seria uma emboscada?

Mais por hábito do que outra coisa, o mestre de Poções levou a mão ao local onde costumava estar a sua varinha… e nada sentiu. Olhou em seu redor.

Estavam dentro da cidadela que buscavam… desarmados.

Snape, como bom espião que era, começou a entrar em pânico quando não sentiu a sua varinha sob as suas vestes – Onde estão as nossas varinhas?

Um grupo de mulheres perto deles deu umas risadinhas que mais pareciam o som de um prego a raspar em zinco.

- No pote…

- Qual pote? – pergunta Greyback.

- Na caixa…

- Qual caixa? – insiste Lucius.

Elas insistiam – Na nossa cabana…

- QUAL CABANA? – gritaram eles em desespero de causa, sendo os quatro atirados na direcção do palco.

Todos ficaram imediatamente hirtos.

- Alguém tem alguma ideia de que música possamos cantar? – sussurrou Snape.

Bella fez uma careta – Eu só me lembro de uma… mas não sei se será mais apropriada como resposta àquela que eles cantaram… fogo, que chatice, pá! Mas não me lembro mesmo de mais nenhuma!

Greyback olhava os gigantes, receoso – Hum… isso agora não interessa, não gosto da maneira como estão a olhar para nós…

- Então abram as vossas mentes à minha, para que saibam a letra também… e a melodia. Quero dizer… a espécie de melodia, vá…

_**Work it, make it, do it**_

_(Trabalha, faz, consegue)_

_**Make us harder, better, faster, stronger**_

_(Faz-nos melhores, mais rápidos, mais fortes)_

_**(Work it harder, make it better) N-na-now th-that that don't kill me**_

_((Trabalha duro, faz melhor) Agora aquilo que não me mata)_

_**(Do it faster, make us stronger) Can only make me stronger**_

_((Faz mais rápido, faz-nos mais fortes) Pode apenas tornar-me mais forte)_

_**(More than ever, Hour after hour) I need you to hurry up now**_

_((Mais do que nunca, hora após hora) Eu preciso que te apresses agora)_

_**(Work is never over) Cause I can't wait much longer**_

_((O trabalho nunca acaba) Porque eu não posso esperar muito)_

_**(Work it harder, make it better) I know I got to be right now**_

_((Trabalha duro, faz melhor) Eu sei que tem que ser agora)_

_**(Do it faster, make us st**__**ronger) Cause I can't get much stronger**_

_((Faz mais rápido, faz-nos mais fortes) Porque não me posso tornar muito mais forte)_

_**(More than ever, hour after hour) Man, I've been waiting all night now**_

_((Mais do que nunca, nunca acabe) Meu, eu estive à espera a noite toda)_

_**That's how long I've been on ya**_

_(Isso é o quanto eu estive afim de ti)_

_**Work it harder**_

_(Trabalha duro)_

_**Make it better**_

_(Faz melhor)_

_**Do it faster**_

_(Faz mais rápido)_

_**Make us stronger (I need you right now)**_

_(Faz-nos mais fortes (Eu preciso de ti agora))_

_**More than ever**_

_(Mais do que nunca)_

_**Hour after hour**_

_(Hora após hora)_

_**I need you right now**_

_(Eu preciso de ti agora mesmo)_

_**Let's get lost tonight**__**!**_

_(Vamo-nos perder esta noite!)_

Os três homens olharam para Bella, sem entender porque a música terminara ali na mente dela. Pelo que tinham percebido, continuava…

Ela pareceu entender aqueles olhares, e corou – Eu não sei o resto da letra…

Um aplauso estrondoso fez-se ouvir, parecendo trovões. O quarteto teve de tapar os ouvidos para não ensurdecer.

A rainha voltou a pronunciar-se – Primeira prova aprovada! Desejam algo para beber, antes da segunda prova?

- Sim, por favor! – responderam em uníssino.

Passaram-lhes de imediato uma espécie de balde com algo cinzento-escuro e espesso, que lhes fazia lembrar muito bem a poção do morto-vivo.

- Bem… - disse Greyback com repugnância – Bota abaixo! – e todos deram um grande golo de uma vez, não se engasgando por puro acaso. Tiveram imediatamente uma GRANDE vertigem.

Snape comentou – Bolas… isto é mesmo forte!

Bella não conteve um soluço – Hic! É fresquinho! – comentou ela feliz, com ar esgazeado.

A rainha voltou a tomar a palavra – Passemos então à segunda prova, 'Slum, Slum'! Aviso já que a prova da humana vai ser em separado, já que só temos um macho entre nós…

O grupo de Death Eaters entreolhou-se. Do que é que ela estava a falar?

- Sendo assim, ou assim sendo… os humanos masculinos terão de escolher uma das minhas três filhas. Agora… ESCOLHAM!

Todos se aperceberam que as tais filhas dela eram o grupinho que anteriormente lhes dera a entender onde estavam as varinhas do grupinho.

Lucius sentia os joelhos a tremerem – Bem… - e virou-se para os companheiros – Fazemos o "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura"?

- PEDRA, PAPEL, TESOURA!

Lucius caiu na asneira de fazer o símbolo da Tesoura, enquanto os outros dois fizeram o da Pedra. Começou logo a gemer.

Uma (feiosa como tudo) de cabelos castanhos pastosos (que Greyback poderia muito bem apelidá-los de 'Bostosos') chegou-se a Lucius, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e pôs-se a arrastá-lo na direcção que deveria ser a sua cabana.

Malfoy que era Malfoy, jamais toleraria uma coisa dessas! Lucius fez jus ao seu nome – Olha lá! Cuidado, que isto é um Jorge Armani original! – mas vendo que a coisa não funcionava, decidiu enveredar por outro caminho – Hum… bem… como é que te chamas?

Ela sorriu de maneira macabra – Hum…! Para tu dizeres correctamente o meu nome, teria de te arrancar a língua.

Lucius engoliu em seco – Mamã! – e desapareceu sob o tecido que cobria a entrada da cabana.

O tal único macho da comunidade apareceu defronte deles. Era… GIGANTE!

Bella olhou-o surpreendida – Ena… este é mesmo grande!

Ele falou com voz arrastada e forte – Para passares a prova comigo, tens de dançar bem a Dança do Créu! E as cinco velocidades!

Bella não fazia ideia do que é que ele falava, mas desde que fosse apenas a dançar, achava que não havia problema… supostamente!

Quando ele lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça, ela seguiu-o sem fazer ondas. Apenas mais longe ela se dirigiu a ele, provocadora - Olha que não sei se me consegues acompanhar...

Ele respondeu-lhe com um olhar também provocador - Querida, eu 'trabalho' 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana... sem nunca me cansar. Já se sabe, não é? Quem corre por gosto, não cansa!

Bellatrix engoliu em seco, esperando que aquilo fosse Bluff.

Severus e Greyback voltaram ao "Pedra, Papel, Tesoura". Foi Greyback que ganhou, ficando com a filha mais jovem e minimamente apresentável, enquanto Severus ficou com a mais robusta.

Quando todos desapareceram nas cabanas, passado uns segundos, ouviu-se um berro conjunto – O QUE É** I-S-S-O**?

Greyback ainda acrescentou – Oh moça, mija-te para eu me orientar!

A rainha sorriu. Estes estavam a ser mais fáceis do que os anteriores, anos atrás.

- E damos depois início à terceira e última prova…

oOo

Voldemort acariciava a sua Nagini, esperando novas dos seus mais fiéis seguidores.

Subitamente, todos surgem pela entrada do Covil… num estado lastimável: fios de sangue a escorrer pelos cantos da boca, mancos, parecendo quase nem respirar, parecendo que tinham sido extremamente esmagados por alguma coisa, olhos negros e com olheiras que quase lhes chegavam aos queixos, hematomas…

Sorriu – Então? Que tal foi a Missão? Correu como planeado.

Todos gemeram de dor. Severus pronunciou-se, sendo o porta-voz do grupo.

- Sim, milorde. Tudo correu como planeado… passámos as duas provas que seriam necessárias para que eles confiassem em nós…

- Muito bem! Lord Voldemort está orgulhoso de vocês!

Greyback comenta baixinho algo como «Este e a sua mania de se referir a ele próprio na terceira pessoa!»

Severus sorriu mesquinhamente – Mas falta-nos a terceira prova…

- Que consiste em…? – perguntou o Lord, sem perceber.

Severus sorriu mais ainda – A rainha exigiu que a terceira prova fosse também de 'Slum, Slum'… mas entre os dois chefes!

Uma sombra com uma coroa rudimentar começa a despontar no chão atrás deles, fazendo o chão tremer.

Voldemort engoliu em seco. «_Ai, meu Merlin…!_»

**FIM **

**xD**

**

* * *

**

.:

_Hello!_

_Mais uma Pifo! Mais uma aventura… mais umas gargalhadas! xD_

_Se alguém ainda não percebeu do que é o 'Slum Slum', faça o favor de dizer, que respondemos indivualmente. Devido ao rating que queríamos colocar, não fomos explícitos em nada, embora (como se costuma dizer) 'para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta'._

_As músicas utilizadas foram a "I Gotta A Feelin'", dos BEP, e a música "Stronger", do Kanye West... aquela coisita do 'Do-Mi-Nó' é uma musiquinha para crianças que temos em Portugal... ^^ Mais uma vez, os vídeos da Bicha do Demónio foram uma tremenda inspiração xD Tal como algumas falas de filmes de animação... e de algumas tiradas de uma dupla de comediantes portugueses: Quim Roscas e Zeca Estacionâncio! (nomes artísticos, é claro xD Vejam vídeos deles... é de partir a rir!)_

_E agora… uma notícia trágica:_

_**Morte Anunciada de Salamandra do Sabá:**__ Para quem leu primeiro a Pifo, deve ter notado a ausência da nossa bem-amada Salamandra do Sabá… pois bem… lamentamos informar os nossos leitores/as que a nossa Salamandra teve um pequeno acidente de aviação… quando necessitou de aliviar a tripa, foi atropelada pelo carrinho de snacks do avião… R.I.P. (1904-2010), Salamandra do Sabá, amada pelos leitores e criadores, e espezinhada pelo maldito carrinho… Sempre ficarás na nossa memória como ferrenha dos direitos das Salamandras em questões salariais. Lutadora até o fim!_

_Esperemos que tenham gostado, apesar desta tragédia grega (ou troiana) de última hora…_

_**Reviews!**_


End file.
